A Combined Encounter
A Combined Encounter is the third episode of BakuTrix. Plot Albedo was talking to two kids. "Defeat David and his friends, and you get this ability," said Albedo, holding up Dark Doom. David looked at his BakuTrix. It had an exclamation mark flashing. (!) "Huh?" wondered David. "Message incoming. Playback in 3.2.1..." went David's BakuTrix. "Hey, punk. Seems to me you're a match for some people. I'll battle you at the amusement park at 3:00," was the message. On the other side of town, the same thing happened to John Lumino. At 3:00, John and David rushed towards the park, and were met by two kids. "You're here to battle us," said the two boys. "I'm Bleck, and he's Rad," said the one in purple attire pointing at the one in red attire. "A double battle? I'm on!" yelled John. They activated their BakuTrixes. "BakuTrix Activate: Astrodactyl!" said Bleck throwing a purple/black sphere which morphed into Astrodactyl. "I'll take him, David. BakuTrix Activate: Shocksquatch!" shouted John, throwing a white/gold sphere which morphed into Shocksquatch. Their power levels were at an equal 350. "Baku Trix Ability: Darkness Blast!" yelled Bleck. "This ability adds my power by 50 by how much non-dark aliens in the arena in BakuTrix form or not!" said Bleck. "Power levels adjusted. Astrodactyl now at 550." droned Bleck's BakuTrix. "If you want to know, in a double battle, you have two bites at the apple," said Bleck. "BakuTrix Ability: Short Circuit!" shouted John. "This ability nullifies your last ability and adds 50 to my total," said John. "Power surge detected. Shocksquatch at 400. Astrodactyl at 350," droned Bleck's BakuTrix. Shocksquatch fizzed up with power, then took a blow at Astrodactyl, beating him. "BakuTrix Activate: Heatblast!" shouted David, throwing a red/gold sphere which morphed into Heatblast. Rad did the same with a green and red one which morphed into Eye Guy. Eye Guy had 350, while Heatblast had 340. "BakuTrix Ability: Fire Wall!" shouted David, activating his signature ability. "BakuTrix Ability: Call In!" shouted Red. Heatblast went to 390, and Eye Guy had 300, but Astrodactyl spawned as well at 350. "BakuTrix Ability: Darkness Blast!" said Bleck. Astrodactyl had 550 again. "Special BakuTrix Ability: Boosted Fire Blast Delta!" shouted David. Heatblast shot four blasts at Astrodactyl and three at Eye Guy, both lowering their power by 50 and raising his by 50. Heatblast had 440. Eye Guy had 250. Astrodactyl at 500. Heatblast took out Eye Guy and Astrodactyl took out Heatblast. "BakuTrix Activate: Shocksquatch!" shouted John. "BakuTrix Activate: Eye Guy!" shouted Rad. "BakuTrix Ability: Shining Electric Shot!" shouted John. Shocksquatch glowed with power, as his BTP doubled. "Point surge detected. Shocksquatch at 700 BTP," said the BakuTrix. Shocksquatch shot several electric balls at Eye Guy, then finally got him, taking Rad out of the game. "BakuTrix Activate: Astrodactyl!" shouted Bleck. "BakuTrix Activate: Heatblast!" shouted David. "BakuTrix Ability: Darkness Blast!" shouted Bleck. Astrodactyl had 550. "BakuTrix Ability: Short Circuit!" "BakuTrix Ability: Fire Blast!" Fire Blast added 50 BTP to Heatblast, and Short Circuit nullified Astrodactyl's ability. Astrodactyl at 350. Heatblast at 390. Heatblast punched Astrodactyl, taking him out and winning the battle. Minutes after the battle, Albedo cornered Bleck and Rad and took their BakuTrix aliens from them. Character DebutsCategory:BakuTrix *Rad (first appearance) *Bleck (first appearance) *John Lumino (first actual appearance) BakuTrix Aliens Seen *Shocksquatch (first appearance) *Heatblast *Eye Guy (first appearance) *Astrodactyl (first appearance) Featured Brawls David and John vs Rad and Bleck D/J's Victories: 0/4 R/B's Victories: 0/4 Bleck activates Darkness Blast. (Astrodactyl - 550) John nullifies the ability with Short Circuit. '''(Astrodactyl - 350 = Shocksquatch - 400) Shocksquatch takes Astrodactyl out. '''D/J's Victories: 1/4 R/B's Victories: 0/4 David activated Fire Wall. '(Heatblast - 390 = Eye Guy - 300) Rad activates '''Call In. '(Heatblast - 390 = Eye Guy - 300, Astrodactyl - 350) Bleck activates 'Darkness Blast. '(Astrodactyl - 550) David activates '''Boosted Fire Blast Delta, and splits the effects on Astrodactyl and on Eye Guy. (Heatblast - 440 = Eye Guy - 250, Astrodactyl - 550) Astrodactyl wipes out Heatblast as Heatblast wipes out Eye Guy. D/J's Victories: 2/4 R/B's Victories: 1/4 John activates Shining Electric Shot. (Shocksquatch - 700) Shocksquatch wipes out Eye Guy. D/J's Victories: 3/4 R/B's Victories: 1/4 Bleck activates Darkness Blast. (Astrodactyl - 550) John activates Short Circuit. (Astrodactyl - 350) David activates Fire Blast. (Heatblast - 390) Heatblast wipes out Astrodactyl. D/J's Victories: 4/4 R/B's Victories: 1/4 David and John win the Double Battle.